


The way to my heart

by ItsJustMeX



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMeX/pseuds/ItsJustMeX
Summary: Leaving the Villa was always going to have its downsides but leaving the villa after taking the money? That was a completely different sort of disaster.After falling for Noah's lies of being together after leaving the villa and being branded the villa's biggest bitch, who better to form a friendship with than the season two villa's first villain?
Relationships: Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 7





	The way to my heart

"Piece of shit" I grumbled to myself as I scrolled through my instagram feed. I'd had more than enough of seeing his face everywhere, I had deleted him from instagram shortly after we had left the villa. I had fell for that idiot hook, line and sinker and it had all been lies. I had chosen to take the money rather than sharing it with with Carl, I mean, Carl knew we weren't anything serious but I bet it was still a punch to the stomach. The stream of abuse I received daily online was my punishment but seeing Noah's face as he posed with his arm wrapped tightly around Hope's waist was the absolute worst. He encouraged me to do it, promising we could be together, that he'd break up with Hope but here I was, Still very much single whilst he paraded his relationship all over the place. If you were to ask me I'd have to say she was an idiot, she would of had time to see what happened when we were in the villa. The secret conversations between me and Noah, the promises he made me, shit, we even had sex on the roof terrace. Everything between us was public knowledge and she had still chosen to stick with him. Wake up and smell the roses girl, he's all out for himself and who can benefit him most at that specific moment. Sweet librarian my arse, he was as I said earlier, a piece of shit. 

"You good?" The strong Irish accent asked me as the couch dipped beside me when he took a seat, 

"It's just a bit of a joke really, isn't it? How am I the only bad one in this situation?" I groaned in frustration, 

"People only see what they want" He shrugged as he pushed one of his curls away from his face, "It's not fair but it's life, reminds me of the time..."

I zoned out. Since leaving the villa life had been all over the place, The initial high of leaving the villa was soon wiped out as the torrent of abuse came in, the comments on any photos I'd dare post saying how much of a bad person I was, how selfish I was. Why couldn't anyone else see how I'd be led on? How I was a victim too? At least one person understood me, our situations may be different but he was also dealing with backlash.

"I'm so glad you reached out to me" I spoke gently, resting my legs across his lap. 

"Of course ma cherie, Us villains have to stick together" He replied with a wink,

This man had been my absolute rock the past couple of months. Always there with a story that I knew was absolute bollocks but still helped me feel a little better anyway. He'd had more than his fair share of harassment since leaving the villa which I personally felt wasn't really deserved. Lottie kissed Gary didn't she? Where was her hate? Where was Gary's? It wasn't fair. 

"You put any more thought into my proposition?" He asked me for the third time this week, "I want a real answer this time"

I nodded slowly. I had made a decision. I had nothing keeping me here.

"Let's do it" I smiled widely, "I'm ready to get out of here. I'll give my notice on the flat tomorrow"

Living in a food truck couldn't be that bad.. Could it?


End file.
